Nguyện ước
by Ayu.J
Summary: Ký ức của Vincent về đêm Giáng sinh cách đây 100 năm


**Disclaimer**: Nhân vật thuộc về Jun Mochizuki**  
><strong>

**Author**: Ayu J/ii Ayumi

**Beta reader**: Mirror Sakura**  
><strong>

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: SA/Angst/Romance

**Pairing**: VinceGil

**Summary**: Một kí ức xưa cũ. Một đêm Giáng sinh bi kịch. Một điều ước không trọn vẹn. Và 100% tưởng tượng.

**NGUYỆN ƯỚC**

Bản thánh ca vang vang từ nhà thờ nào đó vọng lại. Tiếng cười trong trẻo của những bé gái mặc váy đỏ bước trên phố lanh lảnh trong không trung. Quảng trường sáng rực ánh đèn chiếu vào cây thông Noel to bự được gắn đầy những món đồ trang trí lung linh. Tiếng cười nói của người qua đường, tiếng chuông ring ring từ một ông già râu trắng nào đó làm cả con phố ngập tràn không khí tưng bừng ngày Chúa giáng trần. Thế nhưng biết đâu rằng trong những con hẻm tối tăm, trong những căn nhà kín cửa cũ kĩ, quỷ dữ vẫn ẩn dật đâu đó quyết đòi một bữa tiệc ra trò…

* * *

><p>Đầu gối mỏi nhừ, tê dại, Vincent nhận ra nó đang quỳ dưới sàn đá lạnh ngắt. Không khí xung quanh đặc quánh, nặng nề, khó thở. Cổ họng nó khô rát, như có ngọn lửa cháy rừng rực trong người. Sao nó lại ở đây…? Một nơi tồi tàn và kì quái như thế này. Nỗi bàng hoàng đã nhất thời cướp đi nhận thức của Vincent, rồi lại bất ngờ lôi giật nó về thực tại. Nó thở dốc, cố tìm chút khí cho lá phổi. Ruột gan nó quặn lại, dâng trào nỗi sợ hãi, sợ hãi tột độ. Hai bàn tay nhỏ bé vấy ngập trong chất dịch đỏ thẫm.<p>

"Thật kinh tởm…kinh tởm…"

Cây kéo bạc cắm vào khuôn mặt ả đàn bà, hủy hoại những đường nét quý tộc thanh nhã. Sàn nhà nhuốm đỏ, tường đá nhuốm đỏ. Vincent hoảng loạn, nó bắt đầu gào khóc. Nước mắt nóng hổi giàn giụa rớt xuống đôi bàn tay nhơ nhớp máu. Xung quanh đứa trẻ chỉ còn những xác người biến dạng.

"Gil…Gi..l…"

Nó ôm lấy đầu, ghì chặt, bộ đồ trắng loang từng vệt máu. Dơ bẩn! Vincent ghét nơi này, nó ghét những kẻ này, chúng định hành hạ Gil của nó, chúng không đáng được sống. Con mắt đỏ ngập trong cuồng loạn, mọi thứ nhòe nước. Giọng thằng bé khản đặc, khóe môi nó nhếch lên một nụ cười kì dị và nó tự lẩm bẩm với chính mình:

"Gil…không phải tại em…không phải…"

Đột ngột thằng bé đứng bật dậy, chân nó run run, loạng choạng. Nó ngẩng đầu nhìn toàn bộ căn phòng, đôi đồng tử giãn căng hết cỡ, nước mắt tuôn thành dòng trên má. Tưởng chừng thằng bé đã nghe thấy âm thanh lạ nào đó, hoặc đang kiếm tìm thứ gì đó. Nhưng không, nó chỉ mở to cặp mắt tròn, sáng rỡ nhìn đám thây người bị đâm nát nằm trên những vũng máu lênh láng, như thể đây là cảnh tượng kì thú, hiếm thấy nhất trên đời.

_Chúng chết hết cả rồi_.

Vincent đã sơn màu đỏ Giáng sinh lên ả đàn bà đó. Chúng phải trả giá vì ý định dám động tới Gilbert của nó.

* * *

><p>Phố bắt đầu vãng người. Họ về nhà dự tiệc Giáng sinh với gia đình, bạn bè của họ. Phải chăng chỉ còn những kẻ lang thang rách rưới mới ở ngoài đường giữa đêm đông thế này. Vincent là một trong số đó. Nó không có nhà, nó không có cha mẹ. Tất cả của nó chỉ là Gilbert, nhưng Gil đã bỏ nó đi rồi. Vincent tự nhủ rằng đó là một điều tốt lành, vì Gil sẽ chẳng được gì khi phải kè kè với đứa như nó cả. Nó không trách Gil, vì nó biết cậu bé đã phải cố gắng ra sao mới chịu rời bỏ nó, hơn nữa kẻ đưa ra đề nghị này lại là nó cơ mà. Mọi chuyện bắt đầu từ cách đây mấy hôm, Vincent tình cờ gặp một người đàn bà ăn mặc quý phái trên phố, nhất quyết muốn mời nó về hầu hạ riêng cho ả, ả nói rằng ả thích những "đứa trẻ tai ương". Nó từ chối, nhưng bị đám gia nhân dùng vũ lực ép buộc. Gilbert lập tức cản lại và xin thế chỗ nó. Ả ta đương nhiên bị cuốn hút bởi đề nghị chủ động của Gil, ả hẹn sẽ sửa soạn đồ và đón Gil vào đêm Giáng sinh. Nhưng tất nhiên Vincent không để điều đó xảy ra, nó sẽ không để người anh quý giá của nó trở thành kẻ hầu hèn mọn cho một mụ đàn bà nhơ bẩn. Nó bảo với Gil nó sẽ tự đi với ả, và Gil nên rời khỏi nó. Đơn giản vậy thôi, mọi chuyện cho đến bây giờ đã kết thúc khá ổn thỏa đấy chứ - Vincent nghĩ vậy đấy. Nó còn băn khoăn một chuyện khác nữa, người ta bảo đêm Giáng sinh là đêm an lành nhất trong năm, nhưng đâu có phải vậy với tất cả mọi người. Vincent đã hoang phí cả một buổi chiều và nó sẽ tiếp tục làm thế cho hết đêm nay. Rong chơi là cách duy nhất để không phải nếm mùi vị nhạt nhẽo của dòng thời gian già nua. Vincent luôn biết nó nên làm gì, và nó luôn ý thức được điều nó đã làm. "Chỉ cần đó là vì Gil thì gì cũng được", nó luôn nghĩ thế. Nhưng Vincent vẫn là một đứa trẻ, và thỉnh thoảng nó tự hỏi rằng "Nếu Chúa có thật, liệu Người có trừng phạt nó không?" hay "Người sẽ cho kẻ như nó một điều ước chứ?". Thằng bé đi lang thang trên phố lạnh, nó không biết đã qua nửa đêm hay chưa.<p>

_DING! DONG!_

Chuông nhà thờ…? Có thứ gì sáng lóa mắt nó. Vincent kinh ngạc thấy mình đang đứng giữa khoảng sân ngập tuyết. Xung quanh nó bay bay những bông hoa trắng xốp bé xíu.

"Làm thế nào mà…?"

Một cơn gió mạnh tạt ngang cứa qua da nó. Thằng nhóc co ro ôm lấy người, đôi vai gầy run lên. Nó nhìn quanh, kiếm tìm một góc khuất gió nào đó, nhưng chẳng có gì cả. Vincent gắng sức chạy, tuyết bắt đầu dày thêm. Tóc mái của nó lòa xòa trước trán, ướt bệt cả mồ hôi và tuyết. Hai gò má nóng bừng, đỏ lựng. Những ngón tay nhỏ bé đơ cứng đang rên rỉ vì lạnh. Vincent cần tìm một nơi ấm áp, hay ít nhất là chỗ nào đó có mái che để tránh tuyết. Thằng bé bước từng bước nặng nhọc, đôi chân nhỏ vùi trong lớp tuyết buốt cóng. Cả không gian ngập trong màu trắng tinh khôi thuần khiết, trắng toát đến trống trải. Đối lập hoàn toàn là màn đêm đen kịt không một tia sáng, không một ánh sao. Mái tóc vàng của Vincent nổi bật giữa khung nền trắng đen đơn điệu ấy. Đôi mắt hai màu của nó như hai viên ngọc sáng lấp lánh, chất chứa hàng ngàn xúc cảm hỗn độn bị kìm nén. Vincent không tưởng tượng nổi chuyện gì đã xảy ra với nó. Đây là đâu và tại sao nó lại bị kéo tới nơi này? Phải chăng, đây là một hình phạt…?

Chớp mắt, choáng ngợp màu đỏ rực ngập ngụa. Một biển lửa cháy ngùn ngụt, và nó là kẻ bị bỏ rơi. Hành lang đầy xác người, hoang mang, điên cuồng và hoảng loạn. Cái bóng mờ ảo lướt trên mặt đất, hiện ra khuôn mặt một cô gái với mái tóc dài thượt. Cô ta…_trắng toát_. Thật kì dị. Làn da trắng, mái tóc trắng, bộ váy trắng đính đầy những bông hồng bạch trắng ngần. Cô ta mỉm cười với ai đó nó không thể thấy. Nhưng khi khuôn mặt nó lọt vào tầm nhìn của cô ta thì nụ cười lập tức chuyển thành cái bặm môi tức giận. Đôi đồng tử màu bạc sắc lạnh trừng trừng hướng về phía Vincent như đang kết án một kẻ tội đồ. Toàn thân thằng bé đông cứng, tim nó co thắt, dộng thình thịch vào lồng ngực trong khi cổ họng nghẹn chặt tiếng kêu cứu. Lửa đỏ nhảy múa quanh cô gái màu trắng ấy, liếm rụi những bức tranh cổ trên tường, nhưng không thể xâm phạm cô ta, không thể nhuốm đỏ cô ta. Vincent đứng chôn chân trong tuyết. Tuyết? Vậy ngọn lửa kia…? Nó không kịp định thần thì chớp mắt, cô gái biến mất, cảnh tượng kinh hãi mới đây thôi tan vào hư ảo. Trước mặt nó chỉ còn là đêm đen và những bông tuyết trắng thần tiên. Vincent hoang mang, nó đi mãi dưới cái lạnh và trở nên kiệt sức, cơ thể bé nhỏ trong bộ y phục mỏng tang run rẩy từng hồi. Con mắt màu đỏ rượu vang tối sẫm lại, mờ dần. Chết rồi, nó chẳng tìm thấy căn nhà nào cả, chẳng tìm thấy mùi khói ấm hay ánh nến nào hết. Trong lòng nó như ngoác ra một cái hố trống trải. Thằng bé vòng tay ghì chặt lấy người, cảm nhận tiếng gặm nhấm của nỗi cô đơn. Bỗng nhiên những khuôn mặt méo mó đồng loạt hiện ra.

"_Chết đi đồ quái đản! Không ai chứa chấp kẻ như mày đâu!"_

"_Đứa trẻ tai ương!"_

Tiếng của họ vang vang trong đầu Vincent, vang phía trên nó, xung quanh nó, khắp mọi nơi. Họ đánh đập nó, họ luôn mồm gọi nó là tai ương, là xui xẻo. Vì con mắt màu đỏ này chứ gì? Vì màu mắt kì quái, dị thường, xấu xí này chứ gì? Nước vô thức dâng tràn tròng mắt nó. Vincent đánh mất lí trí, nó không hiểu sao cơ thể nó lại run dữ dội như vậy. Tại sao nó không bình thường? Tại sao nó không có một đôi mắt bình thường mà để bị người ta hắt hủi thế. Ngay cả một cô gái không quen nó thấy trong ảo giác cũng nhìn nó đầy khinh bỉ và thù hận. Tại sao cuộc sống của nó chẳng bao giờ tốt đẹp? Những câu hỏi dồn dập choán lấy Vincent. Đầu nó nặng trịch như sắp nổ tung. Nó muốn gào thét. Tại sao nó không sớm chết đi? Hay tại sao nó lại được sinh ra? Và tại sao…

_Tại sao Gil lại bị trói buộc với nó…?_

Tiếng chửi bới, tiếng khóc nghẹn trong thanh quản, tiếng van xin, tiếng xua đuổi. Hàng vạn tạp âm trộn lẫn vào nhau, rồi tan vào không khí, để lại tiếng vang âm âm kì dị. Hình hài nhỏ bé ngã xuống nền tuyết trắng. Những bông hoa thần tiên vẫn nhẹ nhàng bay khắp không trung, đáp xuống đầy trên người nó. Vincent mất hết cảm giác, cái lạnh thấu tận xương tủy bỗng chốc tan như khói. Cứ như bàn tay dịu dàng của bà Chúa Tuyết đang đặt lên đôi mắt nó, che đi mệt mỏi và nỗi cô đơn, xóa nhòa hiện thực những tội lỗi nặng nề mà nó đang và sắp mắc phải. Nó nằm đó, ngập trong hoa tuyết. Nước mắt đóng băng. Nó chẳng buồn nghĩ xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra nữa. Khuôn mặt thánh thiện mà nó yêu quý nhất trên đời hiện ra, mỉm cười ấm áp. Nếu nó chết ở đây, có lẽ từ giờ Gilbert sẽ sống tốt hơn. Suy nghĩ đó lởn vởn trong đầu thằng bé. Màu đỏ rượu vang nhạt dần khi hàng mi ướt rủ xuống. Vincent đang tự hỏi liệu Chúa trời có đủ nhân từ để cùng lúc vừa trừng phạt vừa tha thứ cho kẻ mang tội hay không?

* * *

><p>Cling! Hai chiếc ly thủy tinh cụng nhẹ vào nhau.<p>

"Cậu đang nghĩ gì vậy Vince?"

Gilbert tò mò khi thấy khuôn mặt bần thần của cậu em nãy giờ đăm chiêu hướng ra cửa sổ. Cái chạm ly của anh là để lôi Vincent về với thực tại.

"À không, không có gì đâu, nii-san."

Vincent xoay người lại đối diện với Gilbert. Anh đã để màu tuyết trắng bám ngoài tấm kính kia hút hồn. Điệu múa của những bông tuyết gợi lại cho anh một vài kỉ niệm xưa cũ, dù đáng ra chúng đã bị chôn vùi từ lâu rồi.

"Cậu đã từ chối bữa tiệc Noel ở Pandora, thế về nhà cũng không thoải mái hơn ư?"

Giọng của người anh trai có một chút lo lắng. Vincent nghiêng đầu ngắm đôi tay Gilbert đang cẩn thận cắt từng miếng bánh kem đặt vào đĩa sứ. Ánh mắt anh chuyển hướng, môi nhếch lên nụ cười nhạt:

"Lo lắng gì vậy nii-san, hối hận vì đã về nhà với em à?"

Gilbert cau mày – "Ngày mai tôi sẽ qua chỗ Oz" – anh mang đĩa bánh và chai rượu vang tới bên cửa sổ - "Nhưng đêm nay là đêm Giáng sinh, tôi phải ở bên gia đình của mình".

Kết thúc câu nói nhanh gọn, Gilbert ngoảnh mặt đi, đôi má thoáng những vệt hồng trong khi Vincent nhìn anh đầy bỡ ngỡ. Sự thánh thiện và hiền dịu, sự bao dung và chở che suốt một trăm năm không hề thay đổi. Vincent tưởng rằng cả đời này anh chỉ có một điều ước duy nhất - xóa sổ sự tồn tại của bản thân, nhưng giờ anh lại hoài nghi về nó. Cái đêm Giáng sinh kỳ quái ấy tại sao lại không mang anh về với Chúa trời, mà khi tỉnh lại Vincent lại nằm trong vòng tay Gilbert? Rõ ràng nhiệm vụ của anh vẫn chưa thể kết thúc tại đó, anh không thể quay đầu lại khỏi ván cờ này nữa rồi. Chắc hẳn _cô ta_ cũng biết vậy. Gilbert rót đầy ly rượu trên tay anh. Màu vang đỏ phản chiếu trong đôi mắt Vincent. Anh lắc nhẹ cái ly, mỉm cười với Gilbert.

"Đêm Giáng sinh là đêm an lành nhất, đúng không nii-san?"

* * *

><p>Cách đây lâu lắm rồi, một đứa trẻ mang một trái tim đầy những vết sẹo tội lỗi đã hỏi rằng: "Chúa sẽ cho con một điều ước chứ?". Nó rất tức giận và tuyệt vọng vì không nhận được câu trả lời. Nhưng thằng bé không biết rằng, nguyện ước duy nhất của nó đã đến tai Chúa vào đêm Người giáng trần.<p>

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Đây là quà Noel cho một người bạn, vì tình yêu mãnh liệt của bạn ấy với couple VinceGil ~

Sơ lược đơn giản, nó là ký ức của Vince cách đây 100 năm khi hai anh em còn là trẻ lang thang. Vince đã giết ng vào đêm Thánh T^T Không gian lạ và Alyss và Sablier tất cả chỉ là ảo ảnh Abyss, vì Vince là đứa trẻ tai ương có liên kết vs Abyss, hình ảnh Vince thấy như 1 điềm báo. Kết lại bằng đêm Giáng sinh đẹp hai anh ở bên nhau. Còn điều ước của Vince, hãy nghĩ đến cái gì đó hồng phấn nhé =))

Fic có nhiều chỗ vô lí, tớ biết. Cái tên fic thật sến súa, tớ cũng biết luôn =))


End file.
